yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/92
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 92-أَوْ تُسْقِطَ السَّمَاء كَمَا زَعَمْتَ عَلَيْنَا كِسَفًا أَوْ تَأْتِيَ بِاللّهِ وَالْمَلآئِكَةِ قَبِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 92-Ev tuskıtas semâe kemâ zeamte aleynâ kisefen ev te’tiye billâhi vel melâiketi kabîlâ(kabîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ev : veya * 2. tuskıta es semâe (sakata) : semayı düşürürsün : (düştü) * 3. kemâ : gibi * 4. zeamte : söylediğin, zanda bulunduğun * 5. aleynâ : üzerimize * 6. kisefen : parça parça * 7. ev : veya * 8. te'tiye : getirirsin * 9. billâhi (bi allâhi) : Allah'ı * 10. vel melâiketi : ve melekleri * 11. kabîlen : açıkça, karşımıza (mukabil) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 92-Yahut umduğun gibi göğü, parça parça üstümüze düşürmedikçe, yahut Allah'la melekleri karşımıza getirmedikçe. Ali Bulaç Meali * 92-"Veya öne sürdüğün gibi, gökyüzünü üstümüze parça parça düşürmeli ya da Allah'ı ve melekleri karşımıza (şahid olarak) getirmelisin." Ahmet Varol Meali * 92-Yahut ileri sürdüğün gibi göğü üzerimize parça parça düşürmeli veya Allah'ı ve melekleri karşımıza getirmelisin. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 92-'Yahut da iddia ettiğin gibi, göğü tepemize parça parça düşürmeli, ya da Allah'ı ve melekleri karşımıza getirmelisin.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 92-(90-93) Dediler ki: “Yerden bize bir pınar fışkırtmadıkça; yahut senin hurmalardan, üzümlerden oluşan bir bahçen olup, aralarından şarıl şarıl ırmaklar akıtmadıkça; yahut iddia ettiğin gibi, gökyüzünü üzerimize parça parça düşürmedikçe; yahut Allah’ı ve melekleri karşımıza getirmedikçe; yahut altından bir evin olmadıkça; ya da göğe çıkmadıkça sana asla inanmayacağız. Bize gökten okuyacağımız bir kitap indirmedikçe göğe çıktığına da inanacak değiliz.” De ki: “Rabbimi tenzih ederim. Ben ancak resûl olarak gönderilen bir beşerim.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 92-«Yahut, iddia ettiğin gibi, üzerimize gökten parçalar yağdırmalısın veya Allah'ı ve melekleri gözümüzün önüne getirmelisin.» Edip Yüksel Meali * 92-'Veya ileri sürdüğün gibi gökten üzerimize parçalar düşürmeli, yahut ALLAH'ı ve melekleri karşımıza getirmelisin.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 92-yahut iddia ettiğin gibi göğü üzerimize parça parça düşüresin veya Allah'ı ve melekleri kefil getiresin, Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 92-Yâhud zu'mettiğin gibi üzerimize Semayı kıt'a kıt'a düşüresin, yâhud Allahı ve Melekleri kefil getiresin Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 92-«Veya göğü zû'm ettiğin gibi üzerimize parça parça düşüresin veya Allah'ı ve melekleri âşikâre olarak karşımıza getiresin.» Muhammed Esed * 92-yahut, tehdit edip durduğun gibi, göğü parça parça üzerimize düşürmedikçe; yahut Allah'ı ve melekleri bizimle yüzyüze getirmedikçe; Suat Yıldırım * 92-Yahut iddia ettiğin gibi gökyüzünü parçalayıp üzerimize kısım kısım düşüresin, ya da Allah’ı ve melekleri karşımıza getiresin de onlar senin söylediklerine şahitlik etsinler. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 92-"Yahut zannettiğin gibi üzerimize gökten parçalar düşürmelisin, yahut Allâh'ı ve melekleri karşımıza getirmelisin (onlar senin doğru söylediğine şâhidlik etmelidirler)!" Şaban Piriş Meali * 92-Yahut iddia ettiğin gibi göğü üzerimize parça parça düşürmeli ya da karşımıza Allah’ı ve melekleri getirmelisin. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 92-'Yahut, iddia ettiğin gibi, üzerimize gökten bir parça düşür. Veya Allah ile melekleri karşımıza getir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 92-"Yahut iddia ettiğin gibi göğü, parçalar halinde üzerimize düşürmelisin, yahut Allah'ı ve melekleri karşımıza dikmelisin." Yusuf Ali (English) * 92- "Or thou cause the sky to fall in pieces, as thou sayest (will happen), against us;(2294) or thou bring Allah and the angels before (us) face to face;(2295) M. Pickthall (English) * 92- Or thou cause the heaven to fall upon us piecemeal, as thou hast pretended, or bring Allah and the angels as a warrant; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 92- "Yahut söyleyip zannettiğin gibi, göğü başımıza parça parça düşüresin veya Allah'ı ve melekleri söylediğine şahit getiresin. " Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *88- De ki: "Eğer bütün ins ve cin (toplulukları) , bu Kur'an'ın bir benzerini getirmek üzere toplansa, -onların bir kısmı bir kısmına destekçi olsa bile- onun bir benzerini getiremezler."(105) 89- Andolsun, biz bu Kur'an'da her örnekten insanlar için çeşitli açıklamalarda bulunduk. İnsanların çoğu ise ancak inkârda ayak direttiler. 90- Dediler ki: "Bize yerden pınarlar fışkırtmadıkça sana kesinlikle inanmayız," 91- "Ya da sana ait hurmalıklardan ve üzümlerden bir bahçe olup aralarından şarıl şarıl akan ırmaklar fışkırtmalısın," 92- "Veya öne sürdüğün gibi, gökyüzünü üstümüze parça parça düşürmeli ya da Allah'ı ve melekleri karşımıza (şahid olarak) getirmelisin," 93- "Yahut altından bir evin olmalı veya gökyüzüne yükselmelisin. Üzerimize bizim okuyabileceğimiz bir kitap indirinceye kadar senin yükselişine de inanmayız." De ki: "Rabbimi yüceltirim; ben, elçi olan bir beşerden başkası mıyım?"(106) AÇIKLAMA 105. Bu teklif Kur'an'ın daha bir çok yerinde yer almaktadır. (Bakara: 23-24, Yunus: 38-39, Hud: 13-14, Tur: 33-34) Tüm bu yerlerde bu teklif, Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) Kur'an'ı kendi uydurup Allah'a isnat etmekle suçlayan kafirlere karşı bir cevap olarak sunulmuştur. Bunun yanısıra, aynı iftira Yunus: 16'da da reddedilmektedir: "De ki: Eğer Allah dileseydi, onu size okumazdım ve onu size bildirmezdim. Ben ondan önce sizin içinizde bir ömür sürdüm. Siz yine da akıl erdirmeyecek misiniz?" Şimdi de bu ayetlerde Kur'an'ın Allah kelamı olduğunu ispatlayan üç delili ele alalım. a) Kur'an, dil, üslup, öne sürdüğü deliller, konular, anafikir, öğretiler ve gayble ilgili önceden verdiği haberler bakımından öyle bir mucizedir ki, onun benzerini meydana getirmek insan gücünün ötesindedir: "Siz bunu bir insanın yazdığını söylüyorsunuz, fakat biz diyoruz ki: Bütün insanlar birleşse bunun gibi bir kitap yazamaz, hatta müşriklerin ilâh olarak kabul ettikleri ve bu kitabın açıkça eleştirdiği cinler de kafirlerin yardımına gelse, yine de bu teklife karşılık ona benzer bir kitap meydana getiremezler." b) Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) Kur'an'ı uydurduğu iddiasına gelince, Kur'an bu iddiaya şöyle cevap verir: "Muhammed (s.a) sizin aranızdan biridir ve yabancı değildir. Kur'an indirilmeden önce o sizin aranızda kırk yıl yaşadı. Daha önce, hatta peygamberliğini ilan etmeden bir gün önce bile ondan hiç Kur'an'a benzer sözler işittiniz mi veya onun hiç Kur'an'daki konu ve meseleleri daha önceden tartıştığını duydunuz mu? Eğer meseleyi bu bakış açısından ele alırsanız, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) dili, fikirleri, bilgisi,üslubu ve düşünce şekli ile ilgili bu ani değişikliğin ilâhî hidayet olmaksızın gerçekleşemeyeceğini anlarsınız." c) "Kur'an'ın okunmasından sonra onun aranızdan yok olmadığını ve aranızda yaşamaya devam ettiğini görmüyor musunuz? Ondan Kur'an'dan başka sözler de işitiyorsunuz. İki tür ifade şekli arasındaki farkın, hiç kimsenin bu ikisini aynı anda beceremeyeceği kadar açık olduğuna dikkat etmiyor musunuz? "Kur'an ile Hz. peygamber'in (s.a) hadisleri arasındaki ifade farkı bugün bile anlaşılabilmektedir. Arap dili ve edebiyatını iyi bilen herkes, bu iki tür ifadenin bir kişiye ait olamayacak kadar birbirinden farklı olduğunu farkedebilir. (Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. Yunus: 16 ve an: 21, Tûr, an: 22-27) 106. Bu, kafirlerin mucize isteğine karşı verilen ikinci cevaptır, birinci cevap 59. ayette verilmişti. Bu özlü cevabın belagatı övgüye değer: "Benden yerden bir pınar fışkırtmamı veya göz kapayıp açıncaya dek içinden ırmaklar akan tamamen çiçek açmış bir bahçe getirmemi yahut daveti reddeden sizler üzerine göğü parça parça indirmemi yahut altından bir saray yapmamı yahut Allah'ı ve melekleri sizin yanınıza indirip: 'Bu Muhammed'i elçi olarak biz gönderdik' demelerini sağlamamı yahutta gözünüzün önünde göğe çıkıp Allah tarafından beni elçi olarak gönderdiğini belirten elinizle dokunabileceğiniz ve gözünüzle okuyabileceğiniz bir yazı getirmemi istiyorsunuz." Bu büyük isteklere verilen kısa ve özlü cevap şuydu: "Rabbimin şanı yücedir. Ben elçi olarak gönderilmiş bir insandan başka bir şey olduğumu iddia ettim mi ki?" Bu cevap şöyle genişletilebilir: "Ey anlayışsız insanlar! Ben hiç ilâh olduğumu iddia ettim mi ki benden böyle şeyler istiyorsunuz? Ben hiç güçlü olduğumu, yerleri ve gökleri yönettiğimi söyledim mi? İlk günden beri ben Allah'tan vahy getiren bir insan olduğumu söylüyorum. Bu nedenle eğer benim iddiamın doğruluğunu denemek istiyorsanız getirdiğim mesajdan bunu anlayabilirsiniz. Eğer onun Hakka dayandığı ve tamamen mantıklı olduğuna ikna oldunuzsa, hiç bir saçma istekte bulunmaksızın hemen ona iman etmelisiniz. Diğer taraftan eğer onda bir hata bulursanız, onu reddedebilirsiniz. Eğer benim iddiamın doğru olup olmadığını denemek istiyorsanız, buna binaen bir insan olarak davranışlarıma, ahlâkıma ve davetime bakarak karar verebilirsiniz. Buna rağmen benden yeri yarmamı ve göğü parça parça üzerinize düşürmemi istemeniz saçma değil mi? Peygamberlik ile böyle şeylerin bir ilgisi ve bağı var mı?" Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *92. yahut, tehdit edip durduğun gibi, (108) göğü parça parça üzerimize düşürmedikçe; yahut Allah'ı ve melekleri bizimle yüzyüze getirmedikçe; 108 - Lafzen, "iddia ettiğin gibi": bunun, bu sureden bir süre önce vahyolunan 34:9'da ifade edilen tehdide ilişkin bir atıf olması mümkündür. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *92. Veya göğü iddia ettiğin gibi üzerimize parça-parça düşüresin veya Allah'ı ve melekleri aşikâre olarak karşımıza getiresin. 92. Üçüncü nevi bir mucize olmak üzere de dediler ki: (Veya göğü iddia ettiğin gibî) bizi kendisiyle korkuttuğun gibi (üzerimize parça parça düşüresin) o parçaların düşürüldüğünü görelim, o zaman sana inanırız. Ve dördüncü nevi bir mucize talebiyle de dediler ki: (Veya Allah'ı ve melekleri aşikâre olarak karşımıza getiresin) veya onları bir kefil olarak getirmiş olasın ki, onlar senin iddianın doğruluğuna şahitlikte bulunsunlar, biz de onlara bakalım, bizce gizli bir şey kalmamış olsun.